Brushido
is a Rank E Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Brushido evolves into Washogun, starting at level 19 , with ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters, at Lv. 24. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Black skinned with small, cyan eyes surrounded by red. On its head is a white hat with blue kanji on it (清, meaning "clean") to match the blue and white samurai-esque outfit. It wields a brown push broom with green bristles, often covered in soapsuds. In the anime, the Brushido army are very dedicated to cleaning and fulfilling their duties with the utmost dedication. They are also very loyal to their commander, Washogun. Brushido uses its broom to clean anything and everything until it sparkles, even in locations that humans normally neglect or can't reach. Typically, Brushido travels in a huge army under the command of Washogun to clean houses in a matter of minutes. Anyone Inspirited by Brushido begins to adopt its neat-freak behavior and start spontaneously cleaning. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series An army of Brushido appears in EP050, led by their leader Washogun. They proceed to clean the Adams' house immediately. However, an enemy army of Messyrai - their red, filth-dedicated counterparts - appears to undo the work they have done, having been attracted by the filthiness of an unseen leader, ultimately revealed to be an unwitting Jibanyan. The two armies engage in combat, with the outcome mostly unseen except for Jibanyan being launched off the roof. Yo-kai Watch 2 Brushido is automatically befriended at the end of chapter 1 in the main storyline. He can also be found underneath cars, vending machines, and trash cans in Uptown Springdale, or in the Desolate Lane. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Brushido can be found in patrol in Uptown Springdale or freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Brushido can be found in Uptown Springdale. He can also be befriended in the Catwalk. Alternatively, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Red Coins, and Ultra Red Coins Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Brushido can be found as an enemy in the Torenja Ruins dungeons. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Moveset }}||-|Single ally|Clean, virtuous power restores a little HP to the Inspirited Yo-kai.}} ||-|All allies|Uses his trusty brush to scrub his allies clean.}} ||-|6 = Stats decrease when negatively Inspirited.}} Quotes * Befriended: "We'll be friends! Leave the tidying up to me." * Loafing: "Time for a break." * Being traded: "I was asked by Master name to clean for you. I am honored to be here." * Recieving food (favorite): "That's great!" * Recieving food (normal): ''"I'll eat it."'' * Recieving food (disliked): ''"So many regrets..."' Etymology * "Katazukerai" is a combination of ''katazuke (片付け, "cleaning up") and kerai (家来, "retainer"). * "Brushido" is a portmanteau of brush and bushido. * In French, "Samoussrai" is a portmanteau of ça mousse ''(it bubbles) and ''samurai. * In German, "Schwammurai" is a portmanteu of "Schwamm" (sponge) and samurai. Trivia * Brushido is the first Yo-kai that you befriend through battle in Yo-kai Watch 2. * Brushido is shown to have an opposite counterpart which will debut in the sequel. * Brushido's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Sweeps, Dusty, Neatnik, and Toby. In Other Languages | du-name = Brushido | du-meaning = | ptbr-name = Vassourinho | ptbr-meaning = | ru-name = Метломурай Metlomuray | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 청소병 Cheongsobyeong | kr-meaning = }} fr:Samoussrai es:Milimpiano de:Schwammurai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai